clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fish
Fish is a key part of a balanced diet to the Antarctic Penguin. Fish come in many species, and most are edible. Types of fish Here's a brief description. * Fluffy Fish -- found in any sea or river across Antarctica. These fish are caught in great numbers and are the least expensive kind. * Gray Fish -- These particularly delectable fish are only found in Sub-Antarctic. They make great pizza toppings. * Mullets -- Super, SUPER big. Found near Club Penguin. This is also the fish that Penghis Khan uses as his weapon of choice. * Blue Fish -- These fish are found in the Weddell Sea and the Jadis River. They are best eaten raw. Blue Fish are famous for making penguins waddle 20% faster. * Pygmy Fish -- These fishes is rarely seen and can be found in Weddell Sea. They're size is about the size of a penny, but only bigger. These creature have green stripes and swims very quick. *'Black Fish' -- Black Fish were illegaly created by hackers around the Geek Empire. They make hackers 20% more devious and are surprisngly delicious. * Purple Fish -- These fish are seen circling South Island, along with Indingo Fish and Not-So-Tragic Clownfish. They're well known for the fact they make penguins that consume them see better. * Indigo Fish -- These Fish are also found circling South Island. They are well known as a delicacy on South Island, with one of them costing 3,500 coins! * Not-So-Tragic Clownfish -- A distant cousin of the Mime Fish. They cause any penguins who consume them to speak in bad jokes and even worse puns. * Mime Fish -- only found off the coast of Eastshield, these fish can make you silent make for 30 minutes when eaten. * Chameleon Fish -- A very rare species that can pop up anywhere. They are the most delicious fish ever and are granted with the ability to change color. They are extremely expensive. * White Fish -- Only found in the Jadis River. It is the second most delicious fish, though it has no power whatsoever. It isn't very expensive in Freezeland, but extremely expensive in the USA. * Orange Fish -- Orange Fishes are seen in most seas of the USA. These type of fishes are normal but it's quite delicious. * Porcupine Fish (A.K.A. Puffer Fish) (A.K.A. Blow Fish) -- Found in the waters of club penguin, this green fish is covered with spikes and has the ability to inflate itself like a balloon. Penguins don't usually eat them because their eyes and liver are poisonous and will cause almost instant death if not properly removed. This happened in a Simpenguin episode, where Homer ate one, although it turned out that the fish was properly cooked and Homer survived. A Puffer Fish, known as Spide-Fish, later known as Harry Puffer, then just Puffer, appeared in The Simpenguins Movie as a major plot device. * Sharks -- There are sharks that live in the frigid water that are aggressive. Penguins tend to avoid them. * Anglerfish -- Anglerfish are extremely rare fish to catch. Thankfully, they taste disgusting so little amounts of them mean nothing. * Deep-Sea Mullets -- EXTREMELY Big fish only found on the bottom of the ocean. They are more delicious than the average mullet but much rarer. *'Koi'- These fish are not native to Antarctica, but were brought here to keep as pets. Ninjas really like them. Taylor is a koi who can talk. *'Blue Mullet'- Theres been many rumors on Chi Con About a Blue Mullet even though theres been no sightings, It has evidence to support it though. Other "Fish" These are sea animals that aren't biologically fish. * Jellyfish -- Despite having no brain, these blobs of stinging cells have managed to make their own country. * Starfish -- Starfish live in the waters of Antarctica and tragically get washed up the shore where they are made meals for the seagulls. Starfish also get along with Jellyfish and eat oysters. * Sea Urchins -- Sea urchins are covered in spikes and travel across the sea bed looking for food. Starfish used to eat sea urchins, but they have got along. * Crabs -- Crabs are evil creatures that cause chaos wherever they go. * Walruses -- Are mammals. They are usually annoying and enjoy committing crimes like spamming. * Whales -- like walruses, are mammals, but they are much more large, and a lot less ugly. Whales aren't evil like most walruses, but they do enjoy hitting penguins with gusts of air from their blowhole. Most whales in Antarctica are blue whales and sperm whales. * Seals-- Are mammals. They feed on fish, but some feed on Penguins and each other. * Squid -- Squid are mollusks. They are blue in colour and have two tentacles and eight arms (which are also called tentacles). Squids are used as a pizza topping and have ink sacs which they use for defense. * Oysters -- they are also blue mollusks. They are found sleeping on rocks and produce precious pearls. Some oysters make black pearls which is much more valued. Oysters are also the prey of starfish. * Scallops -- Scallops are also mollusks, but their color is usually purple or orange instead of blue. Scallops like oysters are the prey of starfish. Internal Links * Pizzatron 3000 * PETF External Links * Fluffy Fish * Grey Fish * Mullet * Shark * Starfish * Whales * Squid * Koi Category:Items Category:Creatures Category:Fish Category:Food